<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I don't like this feeling by EndlessFangirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133866">I don't like this feeling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessFangirl/pseuds/EndlessFangirl'>EndlessFangirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dorks, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Inner Dialogue, Jealous Senkuu, Jealousy, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, they're so stupid I love them</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:49:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessFangirl/pseuds/EndlessFangirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gen was Senkuu's first boyfriend so when he first gets the feeling of jealousy, he doesn't like it.<br/>Senkuu couldn’t hear what they were talking about but something starting growing inside of him. It was a mix of anger and feeling… territorial…? That word alone made Senkuu cringe. Gen was his own person. Senkuu had seen him laugh with others plenty of times. So then why was Senkuu feeling this way about his boyfriend?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>218</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I don't like this feeling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Aww Senkuu.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Senkuu needed a break. He had been looking at plans for Perseus all-day and just needed to get some fresh air from outside the tent. </p><p>“Ok chrome, I’m going to head out for a bit,” Senkuu stood up from his desk. “Promise not to burn down the place?” Senkuu jeered.</p><p>“Oh haha real funny,” Chrome deadpanned. “Ya I promise I won’t, and while your out go take a bath,”</p><p>“Wha? I took one last night”</p><p>“I know but you smell like chemicals,” Chrome commented.</p><p>“I work in a lab with Chemicals. Of course, I smell like chemicals,” Senkuu pointed out.</p><p>“Ya ya, just go take bath man,”</p><p>Senkuu rolled his eyes but stepped out of the lab. Taking a bath in the stream again didn’t seem all that bad. Chrome and Kaskei had everything under control. Senkuu got curious and brought the front of his dress up to his nose.</p><p>
  <em> Ok ya, Chrome was right. </em>
</p><p>Senkuu took a second to look and the framework of the ship. It was still going to take a while but this was Senkuu’s biggest project. He was just glad he didn’t have to do it alone. It seemed like everyone was hard at work trying to construct the ship. Well everyone besides one mentalist and someone they had just recently relieved. Kazu…? He was a taller man with black hair and brown eyes and wasn’t toned but definitely had more muscle than Senkuu. Senkuu was about to shout at Gen to get back to work when he saw Gen make a sudden movement. The back of Gen’s hand was to his mouth. He looked amused. The guy next to him said something else and that causes Gen to start roaring with laughter. Kazu was happily laughing along with him. Senkuu couldn’t hear what they were talking about but something starting growing inside of him. It was a mix of anger and feeling… territorial…? That word alone made Senkuu cringe. Gen was his own person. Senkuu had seen him laugh with others plenty of times. So then why was Senkuu feeling this way about his boyfriend? Senkuu tried his best to push down his emotions.</p><p>“Mentalist get back to work! No goofing off!” Senkuu shouted.</p><p>“Oh sorry Senkuu chan!” Gen shouted back.</p><p>Gen and Kazu turned to start working again but they kept talking about something. With how gross Senkuu felt that bath sounded even better now. Maybe even the hot spring… </p><p> </p><p>Nope. Even in the hot springs, Senkuu still felt gross but he couldn’t get that image out of his head. Gen wheezing with laughter and putting his hand on Kazu’s shoulder to help keep himself up. Now that Senkuu thought more about it hadn’t Gen said something about his love life back in the modern world.</p><p>
  <em> “Oh Senkuu chan I’ll have you know back in the day I was quite the bachelor,” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Whatever you say mentalist,” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Men and woman would fall over themselves trying to ask me out,” </em>
</p><p>At the time Gen had only said that to let Senkuu know he swung both ways but now it was starting to haunt him.</p><p>
  <em> What was so funny anyway? Probably just a tasteless joke. </em>
</p><p>Senkuu’s thoughts didn’t help the way he was feeling. The bath was supposed to help him relax, not feel more stressed, but every time Senkuu would try to forget about it and relax his brain just won’t let him. Senkuu never really felt the need to be self-conscious about his body. He was rather slender and definitely didn’t have any more muscle than he needed to survive. His hair was always so weirdly sticking up. Plus the weird expressions he made when he got excited.</p><p>“I hate this,” Senkuu said as he leaned back more and let his neck go under the water.</p><p>He hated this feeling.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>A few hours later and it was still bothering him. The way Gen had laughed so hard at the joke and Senkuu didn’t like the way the other man looked at his boyfriend. They were open about their relationship with everyone understood that and respected it. Well mostly everyone it seemed.</p><p>“Hey Dude,”<br/><em> Why should I care? </em></p><p>“Umm Senkuu…,”<br/><em> Gen can do what he wants. </em></p><p>“Isn’t that a bit much…?”<br/><em> He can talk to whoever he wants. I’m still the only one he ‘loves’. </em></p><p>“Senkuu!” </p><p>Senkuu snapped out of his thoughts. “Wha-?” Senkuu started before he remembered where he was.</p><p>He was in the lab, with chrome, with a very toxic substance…. That he poured too much off.</p><p>Senkuu yanked the chemicals back. A bit too fast. Some of it got on Senkuu’s uncovered hand.</p><p>“Augh,” Senkuu grunted. “Water!” Senkuu order.</p><p>Chrome quickly grabbed the water bucket and splashed the water on Senkuu’s burnt hand.</p><p>“Ughh thanks,” Senkuu groaned.</p><p>“What was that about?” Chrome asked.</p><p>“I’m just tired that’s it,” Senkuu held his hand with his gloved hand tightly. Trying to stop the swelling.</p><p>“I’ve never seen you that tired before,” Chrome pointed out. “Normally you lecture me if I’m not even 100% awake in the lab,”</p><p>“Well I forgot ok,” Senkuu replied, looking for the first aid kit.</p><p>“Maybe you should get some rest then…,” Chrome was hesitant to say.</p><p>Normally Senkuu wouldn’t but he was way too distracted to do anything in the lab.</p><p>“Fine,” Senkuu sighed.</p><p>“Wait really?!” Chrome asked.</p><p>“Why are you shouting?” Senkuu cleaned out his ears with his pinky. “You suggested it,” Senkuu was wrapping the bandages around his burnt hand tightly.</p><p>“I know… I just didn’t think you’d agree,”</p><p>“Well, I am,” Senkuu got the last of the bandages around his hand. “Can you take over?” </p><p>“Sure thing!”</p><p>“Ok, but clean out the beaker first,” Senkuu reminds him.</p><p>And with that Senkuu stepped out of the lab and headed to the observatory. It was around 5:30 and the sun was still up so no way Senkuu could sleep yet. He had to kill some time before dinner.</p><p>
  <em> Aww damn it what am I supposed to do about my hand. I don’t want to have to explain myself to Gen. How would that conversation even go? “Oh, I burnt my hand because I can’t stop overthinking how hard you laughed with Kazu. </em>
</p><p>“Ya, I’m an idiot,” Senkuu mumbled to himself.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Gen was so tired. After a long day of work, all Gen wanted to do was eat dinner with Senkuu and then pass out in their bed.</p><p>“Chrome chan, Senkuu chan~,” Gen sang as he walked closer to the lab.</p><p>“Oh hey Gen,” Chrome greeted him.</p><p>“Hello Chrome chan,” Gen smiled. “Where’s Senkuu chan?”</p><p>“Oh Senkuu, take a break. Something about being tired,” Chrome replied.</p><p>“That’s strange. Even if Senkuu chan was tired, he’d never leave the lab,” Gen thought out loud.</p><p>“That’s what I said!” Chrome agreed. “But he did seem really out of it,”<br/>“Well where is he now?” Gen slightly tilted his head.</p><p>“Up in the observatory,” Chrome answered.</p><p>“I see,” Thank you Chrome chan!” Gen waved before he headed to the observatory. It was getting dark out and everyone was getting ready to have dinner. Gen was used to pulling Senkuu out of the lab for dinner but never did he think Senkuu would take a half-day. Gen climbed up the ladder to the observatory and pushed open the door to find Senkuu laying on the bed fully awake.</p><p>“Umm Senkuu chan, what are you doing?” Gen questioned.</p><p> Gen swears he hears Senkuu quietly say a light string of curses. “Nothing mentalist,” Senkuu said with a bit more attitude than normal.</p><p>“Ya, that’s the problem. You’re not doing anything…?” Gen questions, ignoring the tone Senkuu took. “No like experiments about Sleep or anything..?” Gen raised his eyebrows.</p><p>“That’s your first idea?” Senkuu questioned back. “I just needed to rest, that’s all,”<br/>“Excuse me if I find that hard to believe,” Gen scoffed.</p><p>Senkuu sat from where he was laying, but also made sure to hide his bandaged hand. “Did you come to get me for dinner?” Senkuu tried to change the topic.</p><p>Senkuu could see Gen silently judging him. Senkuu looked away from Gen’s analyzing glance waiting for him to say something more.</p><p>“Senkuu chan,” Gen started.</p><p>“Yea?” Senkuu responded.</p><p>“What’s wrong with your hand?”</p><p>“What…? Nothing,</p><p>“Senkuu chan, we’ve lived together for almost a year,” Gen deadpan.</p><p>“Ya and?”</p><p>“Every time you’d sit up from bed you crack your neck and your fingers,” Gen pointed out.</p><p>Senkuu wanted to argue back but Gen was right. He had a routine he stuck to but since his hand was currently bandaged, and his boyfriend’s curious nature, Senkuu didn’t want to worry him. Plus he didn’t want to deal with the fact he had gotten the burns because he was feeling jealous.</p><p>“Well it was just a quick nap,” Senkuu replied.</p><p>“Hmm?” Gen hummed.</p><p>“Really it’s fine mentalist,” Senkuu put it, but Gen didn’t look convinced.</p><p>“Senkuu chan, your nose twinged,” Gen pointed out.</p><p>“Damn it,” Senkuu quirky cursed to himself. </p><p>It was one of Senkuu’s tells. If he was lying his nose might twinge just a bit but Gen could still pick up on it. Without Senkuu even realizing Gen was by his side and grabbed Senkuu’s wrist and pulled it towards himself.</p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>“A small accident in the lab,” Senkuu replied.</p><p>“You had an accident?”</p><p>“Well, I’m still human,” Senkuu remarked.</p><p>“Whattt?” Gen slyly sang “My dear Senkuu chan? No way,”<br/><em> “My dear Senkuu chan,” </em>Senkuu had heard Gen say that plenty of times before, even before they were dating, so then why was this time different. It made him feel relieved. Senkuu had a sudden desire to kiss Gen but Senkuu stopped himself.</p><p>“Don’t tell me you see me as a god mentalist?” Senkuu snickered.</p><p>“You’re thinking way too highly of yourself there Senkuu chan,” Gen smirked. “You’re just a super-genius, that’s all,”</p><p>“Flattery won’t get you anywhere mentalist,”<br/>“Ya I know,” Gen sighed. “But really, does it hurt?”</p><p>“Nah, just a bit numb,” Senkuu replied bluntly.</p><p>“I’m glad,” Gen smiled. “But really what happened? You’re always so careful. No one is allowed in the lab when you and Chrome are working with chemicals unless they have the right safety gear,”</p><p>Senkuu was hesitant to tell Gen the truth because of how embarrassing it was but-</p><p>Senkuu let a sigh. “I wasn’t focused,”<br/>“Because?”</p><p>“It’s stupid,”</p><p>“Just be honest,”</p><p><em> Honest huh? </em> <br/>Senkuu grumbled and pinched the bridge of his nose, his head slightly tilted down “I was jealous of Kazu,”</p><p>It looked like it took Gen a second to process what Senkuu said. “Well… Jealous is the last word I expected to hear from you Senkuu chan,” Gen giggled.</p><p>“You were the one who told me to be honest,” Senkuu groaned.</p><p>“Awww I’m not teasing you Senkuu chan. It’s kinda cute,”</p><p>“Don’t,” Senkuu grumbled. “It was embarrassing enough to say that. I don’t - wahh hey!”</p><p>“You love me,” Gen threw himself on Senkuu and wrapped his arms around Senkuu’s neck.</p><p>“Are you just doing this to mess with me?” Senkuu complained but put his hand on one of Gen’s arms holding Gen there.</p><p>“Maybe, but really Senkuu chan. As cute as you are when you’re jealous don’t worry ok? You’re the only one I love,” Gen, lovingly, looked at Senkuu. “Besides, I’m stuck going to hell with you. I’m not going anywhere,”</p><p>“I know that,” Senkuu turned his head to face his boyfriend.</p><p>Gen lightly placed a kiss on Senkuu’s lips. “Now let’s go eat before the others get the wrong idea,” Gen dropped his arms.</p><p>“Ya, I have a reputation to keep, mentalist,”</p><p>“Whatever you say,” Gen playfully rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Hey Gen?”</p><p>“Yes Senkuu chan?”</p><p>“I love you too,” Senkuu tried to act casual about it but he still was quite used to saying as casually as Gen.</p><p>“I know,” Gen replied rather smugly. “Look at you being all romantic and stuff,”</p><p>“Don’t get used to it Mentalist,” Senkuu snickered.</p><p>“Don’t need to tell me twice,” Gen sighed. </p><p>Gen and Senkuu stood up.</p><p>“So what did Francois make tonight?” </p><p>“Ohhh some french dish I can’t pronounce. It sounds fancy, and Ryusui chan seemed to know it so I’m betting it’s good,”</p><p>The two continued to talk all the way back to the village, enjoying the other’s company.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok so!<br/>This fic was based of this really cool fanfic prompt from sengen-prompts on Tumblr<br/>Prompt #29!! It was such a cute Idea I couldn't help myself.<br/>______<br/>Next fanfic: 3/21 Let's change the world chapter 5<br/>Twitter :@Endlessao3<br/>Tumblr :@endlessfangirlao3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>